


The Colour of Your Eyes

by Andrin_rin



Series: Cobalt and Indigo [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alien Culture, Anal Sex, Doctor Who: Academy Era, Dom/sub Undertones, Feelings, Frottage, Idiots in Love, M/M, Neck Kissing, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Someone please save Koschei, Time Lord culture, blue is an erotic colour in time lord culture, for once, theta knows what he's doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23286889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrin_rin/pseuds/Andrin_rin
Summary: What if, in Time Lord Culture, blue is considered to be a very erotic and scandalous colour?It happens when they are all sitting in class and Theta leans forward, so the collar of his robe slips to the side and Koschei sees it. Blue fabric hidden underneath the orange red fabric of Thetas robes.Of course, as soon as class ends, Koschei pulls him into the closest abandoned hallway.
Relationships: The Doctor | Theta Sigma/The Master | Koschei (Doctor Who: Academy Era), The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who)
Series: Cobalt and Indigo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674640
Comments: 12
Kudos: 65





	The Colour of Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I know in the last part I said I wanted to write a Dhawan!Master and Thirteen fit fo this series first but I had the idea for this and it just kind of happened after that.  
> But The Master/Thirteen part is still planned though, so don't worry. <3
> 
> Hope you enjoy this till then ;) 
> 
> You can read this without having read the first part <3

It happens when they are all sitting in their mind shielding class, listening to Borusa go on about telepathic waves and the importance of meditation and concentration. Koschei isn’t listening to a word he’s saying, though he is pretending to be attentive. He doesn’t need to be though. Knowing all he is explaining already. Has mastered his telepathic abilities a long time ago and nothing Borusa is telling them in todays class could possibly challenge him. Which means he’s bored.

That gives him time to let his gaze shift over their class members.

Ushas is right there, in the front of the class, pretending to be invested in what their teacher is talking about. But even if her telepathic abilities aren’t as good as Koschei’s, she definitely doesn’t need to hear what is being told this lesson and just like Koschei she must be bored. She _is_ very good at hiding it though he has to give her that.

Besides her is Drax, taking down notes and there, right behind them, next to Mortimus and right in front of Koschei sits Theta. _Theta._

No matter where Koschei tries to shift his focus - on Ushas’ fake nodding, on the sound Drax’ feather makes on his paper, the back of Mortimus’ head - no matter where he tries to look, his gaze always comes back to Theta.

His blond soft locks, sticking up in all directions, the bow of his slender, long neck, the freckles there. Koschei always comes back to staring. Can’t help himself.

He hates how distracting it is. How weak he is for Theta. But no matter how much it bothers him he just can’t seem to resist. Not when it comes to Theta. Never when it comes to Theta. He curses the fact that he is sitting right behind the blonde boy. Ignoring him would normally be hard enough already, but in _this_ class it’s basically impossible.

Just like the others, Theta isn’t paying any attention. Instead he is fumbling with scraps of metal and various cables under his desk, tinkering on one of his stupid little projects. Stupid. Stupid Theta with his stupid blonde hair and his stupid freckles and his stupid beautiful blue eyes.

But really. Theta is the one of them, who probably needs this class the most. one day, Koschei is sure, not listening to anything concerning his telepathic studies, will come back and bite Theta in the arse. Koschei can’t even _remember_ anymore how many arguments they had about this. They all ended the same. With theta _not_ admitting that skipping and ignoring mental exercises was a bad idea _at all_ and Koschei utterly _frustrated_. One day he just gave up on it.

So this is where they all are, when it happens.

One of the small metal pieces slips out of Thetas hands, and when he ducks under the desk to get it, stretching one of his ams forward his robes slip slightly to the side and Koschei sees it. Just underneath the collar.

A dash of blue.

He holds his breath thinking he may be experiencing visual hallucinations because really, this can’t be happening, can’t be real. But no. It’s visible for a few more moments, until Theta finally closes his hand around the metal and straightens up again. The collar slips back into place and the colour disappears under red and orange fabric.

Koschei’s hearts are doing a weird little dance and his attempts to calm them, are unsuccessful.

Slowly he pries his eyes off Thetas neck and looks around the room. Borusa is still standing on front of the class monologuing about mental shields and telepathic diversions. Ushas is still nodding along. Drax still taking notes. Mortimus staring to the front. Behind Koschei and Theta Millennia is scribbling onto her desk. None of them have seemed to notice anything.

That barely brings Koschei _any_ relief. His hearts are still hammering in his chest. Sweat is forming on his forehead and all he can think of, all he can see before his inner eye is _blue_. Blue on smooth pale skin. Blue over a freckled neck. He shifts uncomfortably in his chair. Can slowly feel himself grow hard underneath his robes. _Stars_ , he _really_ doesn’t need this right now.

The rest of the lesson is pure _torture_. Even _thinking_ about taking his eyes off theta is absolutely impossible. Koschei’s gaze is glued to the back of his neck, the part where the collar meets soft skin. He can’t even hear Borusa anymore, and he thinks for a moment he’s gonna die right here, right now in the middle of class. Death by boner and heart attack. What humiliation that would be.

But somehow. _Somehow_ , thank Omega, he makes it through the rest of the class. He tries. Really tries to think about anything _but_ Theta about _anything_ but Theta in blue, but it’s no use. He’s still half hard, more blood rushing downwards by the minute. The robes hide his erection very well, but he’s still embarrasses to the core. It’s all Thetas fault really.

Stupid Theta with his stupid blue eyes. He’s gonna pay for this, that’s for sure.

Borusa dismisses them, _finally_ , and the classroom slowly clears out. Ushas storms out first, probably wanting to get back to one of her experiments. The others follow, one by one. Theta stands up and turns around to leave, too, and when he passes Koschei’s desk he actually has the audacity- The _audacity_ to wink at Koschei.

Of course. It hadn’t been an accident after all the. Theta knew _exactly_ what he was doing. What he was doing to Koschei with this. And he just… Right in the middle of class. _Of course_ Theta would be the one to do something _this risky,_ right here, surrounded by classmates and their teacher. Just to mess with Koschei.

Theta is just out the door when Koschei hurries after him. He won’t let him get away with this just like that. So he follows Theta into one of the side corridors, that is one of the shortcuts no-one ever uses except for them, quickly catching up. The others have already continued through the main corridor, meaning they are mostly out of sight now. 

As soon as he sees they are alone, Koschei doesn’t hesitate. He gabs Theta by his left wrist, pulls him back and then slams him into the closest wall.

„What, _by the Other_ , was _that_ back there?“ He hisses, taking hold of Thetas other wrist too, keeping him in place against the wall. 

„I don’t know what you’re talking about Kos.“ Theta innocently blinks up at him, with his stupid beautiful eyes and Koschei almost goes soft on him, weren’t it for Theta being such an _awful_ liar. The smugness in his voice was impossible to miss. Koschei presses him harder into the wall tightening his grip on Thetas wrists.

„Don’t even try that with me. I _know_ it wasn’t an accident. And you know I saw. You _wanted_ me too see.“

They are so close to each other now. He’s leaning in so close, Theta must feel his breath on the skin of his neck. Thetas hips are almost touching his, their chests nearly pressed together, Koschei using his body weight to keep Theta in place. His fingers are still wrapped around Thetas wrists and he can feel the pulse under his fingertips speed up.

„I know exactly what you’re trying to do. Riling me up like this. Teasing me. And not just that, but _in class_. In front of everyone else. In front of our teacher.“

His voice quiet and raspy, leaning in closer towards Thetas neck, his lips almost touching skin now. „So dirty Thete. _Everyone_ could have seen. Can you imagined what would have happened then? So scandalous.“ Then his lips make contact with the warm skin of Thetas neck, and licking softly over his jugular he brings his hips in closer, rutting agains the other, who reacts with a surprised breathy gasp. 

„Seriously Kos. I don’t-“ Thetas voice, barely more than a whimper now, is cut off when Koschei bites down hard on the sensitive skin just underneath his jaw. Thea arches his neck beneath Koschei’s lips and moans. Typical Theta. Teasing and daring one second, but now suddenly acting all coy and innocent. Koschei doesn’t buy the act.

„ _Oh please_. Don’t even try to convince me you didn’t know _exactly_ what you were doing. Provoking me like this. Trying to rile me up.“

„But it worked didn’t it?“ Theta wickedly grins up at him his face flushed red, and his eyes sparkling in the dim lighting. Then he grinds his hips up agains Koschei, agains the hardness underneath his clothes, and Koschei moans wetly against Thetas neck.

_Of course it worked you idiot._

He bites down on Thetas neck again, grinding his cock through both their layers of clothing agains Theta, the friction, it’s giving him, making him grow almost fully hard. Theta grinds back against Koschei’s erection, grinning up at him.

„I’ll take that as a yes.“ Theta breathes as Koschei continues kissing down his neck until he reaches the spot, where the fabric of Thetas robes meets his skin. He licks and teases there, tasting the salty skin, grazing his teeth over it, making Theta shudder against him. Then he lets go of Thetas wrists, slides his hands up to the buttons of his collar and impatiently rips them open, to reveal the skin of thetas collarbone and upper chest underneath.

„Hey!“ Theta protests, when some of the buttons get ripped off and spring to the floor. „These robes were new, you can’t just-“

But Koschei isn’t listening. Because along with the pale skin being revealed, when he brushes the fabric of Thetas robes away from his neck, something else gets revealed, too. And that something is _blue_. Koschei’s fingers are trembling when he softly runs his fingers over the fabric.

It’s nothing more than a slim piece of cloth, wrapped around Thetas slender neck, but it’s colour drives Koschei mad. _Vibrant blue_ silk over smooth freckled skin.

Theta is still rambling, going on about the destruction of his robes, but Koschei can’t concentrate on any of the words. He bites down on soft skin and muscle where Thetas neck meets hisslender shoulder, just underneath the blue fabric. His other hand, on the other side of Thetas neck, feeling the silky blue and Thetas pulse under his fingers. Moaning against Thetas neck he roughly grinds his hips back against him, pressing him harder against the wall. Theta whimpers and gasps, when Koschei licks over his jugular and holds his neck in place with a firm grip on the cloth wrapped around it.

When Koschei finds that one spot with his tongue that will drive Theta mad, no matter what and sucks hard, theta gasps in surprise and jerks his hips up agains Koschei seeking friction and through their layers of clothing he can feel Thetas erection pressing into his hipbone, while he slowly continues grinding against him.

Suddenly, he registers just how exposed they both are. That Theta is moaning against him in the middle of a public hallway with a fabric of blue wrapped around his neck. _Blue._ The whole situation is so unbelievably scandalous he can’t quite believe that this is actually happening. Still, they certainly can’t stay out here. Having sex in hallways or alcoves is something they _have_ done before, but this is a _completely_ different thing, on a _completely_ different level, now that theres _blue_ involved.

Quickly he pulls Theta off the wall and drags him with him through one of the doors on the abandoned corridor. It turns out to be one of the classrooms that haven’t been used in probably centuries, and Koschei is sure, they’ve already had sex in here once, too. They stumble trough the door, letting it fall shut behind them, and then they both tumble over themselves and go down onto the floor, with Koschei now lying on top of Theta.

One of Koschei’s hands goes back to the cloth wrapped around Thetas neck and draws him in for a kiss. Theta parts his lips so Koschei can slide his tongue inside, licking over the wet warm insides of his mouth, tongue sliding agains tongue. Deepening the kiss he slides his left knee between Thetas thighs, who moans into his mouth, parting his thighs wider, giving Koschei better access.

„Koschei… _Kos, please._ “ Theta whimpers, when Koschei goes back sliding his tongue against Thetas jugular, grazing his teeth softly against it, not fully biting down. Then he slides his hands back to the buttons on Thetas robes, opening it up completely down the front, sliding the orange fabric to the sides, so Theta is now wearing only his undershirt and trousers.

„Too many clothes“ Theta breathes, his hands fumbling with the buttons on Koschei’s robes in return, trying to get them off. „Off!“ he demands tugging on the fabric trying to get it over Koschei’s shoulders. He helps him along trying to shed as much clothing as possible. Then he helps Theta to pull both their undershirts over heads so now they’re both wearing nothing more that their trousers. 

He leans down again kissing theta and slides his hands up over his now naked chest and Theta arches his back off the ground leaning into Koschei’s touch pressing himself up against his hands whimpering into his mouth. He grinds his hips up agains the leg thats still pressed between his thighs, his hands sliding around Koschei’s back drawing him in closer, drawing his hips closer agains him. Koschei kisses down Thetas chest flicking his tongue over his nipple teasing the soft skin there with his teeth, while he slides his right hand down to the waistband of Thetas trousers.

He stops and breaks the kiss for just a moment taking in the picture Theta paints beneath him. His eyes are closed and he’s gasping for breath, back still slightly arched. His neck and chest are covered in hickeys, still wet from Koschei’s tongue, flushed red. Nearly completely naked and still lying in a pool of orange fabric, the blue cloth still wrapped tightly around his neck the knot of it sitting in the dent between Thetas collarbones, the two ends of the fabric flowing down his flushed chest.

The blue is a stark contrast to the warm orange red of their robes, and the paleness of Thetas neck. Freckled skin, messy blond hair and vibrant blue. He looks so beautiful that for a moment Koschei forgets how to breathe properly. He finds himself wishing Theta would open his eye so he could compare the shades of blue.

He gets thrown back into reality by Thetas whimpers at the loss of contact. So he leans back down and kisses him again. This time it’s much more rushed and messy, their teeth accidentally clashing together in the process, all want and need and impatience. Biting down on Thetas bottom lip the slides one of his hands back to his neck holding him there by the fabric around his throat sliding his other hand now completely past he waistband of Thetas trousers and underwear.

Then he finally wraps his hand around Thetas achingly hard cock sliding his thumb over the sensitive head. Theta jerks and shudders, trying to thrust up harder into Koschei’s hand but Koschei holds him in place with his body weight, takes his hands off of Thetas neck to press his hips down against the floor with it, not allowing him to move.

Theta gasps and twists and moans under him trying to chase after his pleasure, but Koschei persist, holing him down, not giving him enough to actually come, keeping him on edge.

„Koschei _please_. Pleasepleaseplease.“ Theta whimpers as he tries to buck his hips up again and gets stopped by Koschei holding him in place. His plea is barely audible, barley more than a raspy whisper. „Please more. Kos. Kos I _need_ -“ his voice breaks and he gasps when Koschei slides his thumb roughly and hard over the underside of Thetas cock.

„Tell me Thete. Use your words.“ He whispers into Thetas ear. His breath warm and wet against his skin, before he nips against the soft spot under his earlobe „Tell me what you need.“ He grins as Theta whines loudly when Koschei removes his hand from Thetas pants.

„Need you Kos. Need- _please Kos_.“ Shuddering he takes a deep breath „Need you to fuck me.“

His face flushes a deep shade of red and he tries to twist his face away, but Kos doesn’t let him. He takes Thetas jaw in one of his hands and turned his face back towards him so he can kiss him.

„Such a good boy Thete. Telling me what you want. Telling me what you need. So good for me.“ The praise makes Theta whimper, press himself closer and Koschei licks over Thetas lips and slides his hands back down to Thetas waistband. Instead of slipping his fingers back inside he helps Theta get them off completely, who in a rush helps him get his own trousers off right after. Their underwear follows quickly.

Once they have shed all layers of clothing between them, Koschei leans back down, kissing Theta hard and rushed, pressing every part of his body as close as he can against the other, needing him as close as possible. It feels as though nothing could ever be close enough. Nothing with Theta could ever be close enough.

Now that they’re naked and there are no layers dividing their skin anymore, pushed against each other the way they are, their erections are pressing against each other skin on skin, both of them grinding their hips against the other, while Koschei brings his fingers up to Thetas mouth.

„Now get them nice and wet, Thete.“ He orders and Theta happily complies opening his mouth obediently. Sliding his tongue over the digits, sucking on them, coating them in his saliva. Eyes closed Koschei groans as Theta moans around them, his tongue warm and slick and silky. „So good Thete. Such a good boy.“ He praises and Theta whines, the soft insides of his mouth vibrating around Koschei’s fingers. When he is satisfied he removes his finger from Thetas mouth, who whines at the loss, but shudders in anticipation, as he can feel slick fingers prodding at his entrance.

Unpatiently he tries to grind down against Koschei’s hand but he holds the others hips down while he slowly inserts the first finger. Still stretched from the day before the muscles give in fast and he quickly starts scissoring Theta open with two of his fingers, while he goes back to nipping at his neck. Licking and biting against his jugular as he pushes a third finger inside, making Theta gasp, who is now clinging to Koschei’s back with both his hands, digging his fingernails in the flesh, there.

„Kos… Kos please.“ He moans, when Koschei spreads his fingers inside him farther. „Please Kos. Just fuck me. Need it. Need it _now_.“

Koschei shuts him up with a kiss. Deep and desperate, Theta gasping raggedly into his mouth, their tongues hot and wet against each other. He removes his fingers from Thetas hole, then makes Theta spread his thighs wider, with one off his knees, to make room for himself, to slide easier in between them, and then lines the tip of his own cock up against thetas now stretched ring of muscle.

The saliva from Koschei’s fingers and the lubrication it provides is moderate at best, but it’s just enough. When he slides in slowly inch by inch, Theta gasping fo breath moaning and arching his chest up against him, they both keep eye contact with each other. Thetas beautiful blue eyes staring adoringly up at him is nearly enough to make him cum right that second, but he holds back. Then when he’s fully buried inside theta, his soft walls clamping down on kosher inside of him, he kisses him gain.

„Thete.“ Koschei can’t help himself, can’t hold back from moaning the others name, when he slowly but roughly starts trusting into him. „You feel so good. So good for me. You’re doing beautifully Thete.“

Theta whimpers in response leaning up for another kiss, thrusting is hips up against Koschei, adjusting his movements to fit the rhythm of the thrusts. His own erection is pressed against Koschei’s stomach, leaking precum and with each thrust he tries to get more friction. Koschei reaches down stroking his thumb over thetas cock, while he deepens the kiss licking into the others mouth.

Theta is already so close at this point, that he comes just a few seconds after, his whole body shudders, jerking up against Koschei, panting and gasping against the others neck. He clenches hard around Koschei’s cock and it’s nearly enough to make him come immediately. Koschei fucks Theta through the aftershocks of his orgasm, but he doesn’t last much longer himself, spilling inside of him, only seconds after.

Gasping against eye others necks, hot and wet breath on skin, they lie there for a few more minutes, still lodged together, their limbs tagged their chests pressed against each other. It’s pure bliss. It’s as much closeness as physically possible and Koschei wants nothing else ever again. Doesn’t want to move ever again. Wants just to be in this very moment with Theta forever.

„I love you.“ it’s out before he can stop himself. Not that he’s never said the word before, but it’s such a rare occurrence that Theta blinks up at him in surprise.

„Love you too, Kos. So much. And I’ll love you for Always. That’s promise.“And a dangerous promise it _is_. The Gallifreyan word for Always. It means no matter what point in time. It means no matter where no. matter when. A powerful word. A dangerous word. Koschei thinks its a beautiful words

They lie there, just a little bit longer, their foreheads touching, both coated in a film of sweat, and for a few more moments they just stay like this, breathing together, their breath tickling the others face. Forehead against forehead. It’s one of the most intimate positions two Time Lords can experience together. Koschei revels in the closeness it brings them.

Then they slowly pull away from each other and Koschei carefully slides out of Theta so that both of them can get dressed again. A few minutes later both are more or less dressed again, Thetas robes only held together by half of the buttons, covering him up just enough though not enough to hide the blue around his neck.

„Wait, let me get that.“ Carefully Koschei undoes the knot tying the cloth around Thetas neck, slips it off and then slides it into his pocket. „Cant let you go out there looking like that.“

„Your fault, really, for ruining my robes.“ Theta frowns at him and tries to grab the blue cloth from out of Koschei's pocket, but he slaps his hands away.

„No theta. Your fault for wearing blue. In _public_.“

„But I was wearing something over it! No one saw!“

„ _I saw_. And so could have everyone else in class. Which you gladly risked. I still can’t believe you actually risked that“ He shakes his head as they head out of the classroom, into the hallway. „Cant believe you actually- Do you even _remotely_ understand how risky that was?“

Theta just shrugs at that. „Don’t be so uptight Kos. No one saw, it’s fine.“

„Which still amazes me to no end. This isn’t like our usual stuff. It’s _blue_. It’s… _so scandalous_. Too _risky_. I- Just tell me this was a one time thing.“

„We’ll see“ Theta just grins and then disappears down the corridor.

Koschei looks after him for a moment his fingers touching the blue silk inside his pocket the just huffs in exasperation and hurries after him.

One day he’s sure of it, Theta will drive him insane with his antics. It’s a lot, to put up with Thetas bullshit constantly. But Koschei wouldn’t change a thing about it. It’s what makes Theta Theta, after all. It’s why Koschei loves theta. It#s why he will always love him, no matter what.

_Always_.

A promise so very dangerous, but also so very, very beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this part ;) 
> 
> Comments are highly appreciated, please tell me your thoughts. <3<3<3 
> 
> Also for the third part, do you want me to write it with or without full on smut? I did the first without, or at least very little, and this one with sex scene, and I'd really like to know which one you like better. <3


End file.
